Dating for Dummies
by pigows
Summary: Greg and Wendy plan a date to Grissom and Sara. Will it work?


**Title:** Dating for Dummies

**Writer:** Pah B. Princess

**Pairing:** Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle

**Genre:** Romance

**Classification:** K+

**Status:** Complete

**Chapters:** 1

**Resume:** Greg and Wendy plana date to Grissom and Sara. Will it work?

**Notes: **

_Note I:_ I do not own CSI.

_Note II:_ I'm sorry if my English troubles you: English isn't my first language.

_Note III: _This fanfic is a response to a challenge issued on grissomandsaraforeverlove. wetpaint. com Feel free to become a meber if you're not one yet.

_Beta:_ This fanfic doesn't have a betareader… yet!

* * *

"Sar', can I talk to you?" Greg asked, entering the break room.

"Sure."

"It's private." He said to Nick and Warrick, who looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah… I need to talk to you too, baby…" Warrick said to his friend as they left.

Greg locked the door. "What do you feel about Grissom?"

"He is my friend just like you, Nick and Warrick."

"Yeah… Right… And I'm Marilyn Manson. I want to know what you_ really_ feel."

"Why?"

"Curiosity…"

"Greg, it's my personal life!"

"Why do you need to make things harder? Anyway, I already have my answer… Thanks." He left the room and went to DNA lab. "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy… Yes, she loves him."

"What about him, Greg?"

"I didn't ask him yet, but I'm pretty sure he loves her too."

"Greg… If you spoil our plan, I promise I'll kill you."

"I'm not gonna spoil anything, Wendy!" He said, almost screaming.

"Hey! I don't want anybody arguing in my lab!" Grissom said, entering the room. "Wendy do you have my DNA results?"

"Sure. They're right here." She gave him a folder. Grissom left. "'I'm not gonna spoil anything!' Congrats, Greg, you almost did it!"

"It's not my fault if he appears out of the blue, okay?"

"Anyway… We need to make sure our plan is gonna work."

"Okay, go to my place after work."

Nick entered the room and looked at them, surprised. "Geez! First Sara and now Wendy? For God's sake, Greg!"

"Hey! I have nothing with them, okay?"

"Right! And I'm US president!"

"Really? Congrats, Mr. President." And he left.

* * *

"Let's check again, okay?" Wendy said. Greg looked at her, impatient.

"Wendy, we've already checked it six times! Don't you get tired?"

"Greg, sometimes seems like you don't want to help them!"

"I wanna help, but I'm human, okay?" She looked at him, angrily. "Okay! Let's check again! Poem, chocolate, money, day-off, dress, car, me, you, dating manual, the perfect date, love, Sara, Grissom and forbidden love! Did I forget anything, Wendy?"

"No, Greg." She said, with a smile. "Everything's allright!"

"This means that we don't need to check again?" She nodded. "Thanks, God!" He said with a smile and a strange dance.

"Now we just need to pray for it works!"

"I can't, Wendy!"

"Why?" She asked, surprised.

"'Cuz I still praying for you to go out with me." She gave him a smile.

"_If_ Grissom and Sara have the perfect date, and you know what I mean, I'll go out with you, Greg."

"Jesus! Now I have a _really_ good reason to help them!"

"I need to go now, okay? And don't forget to give the chocolate to her, okay? See you!" And she left.

* * *

Greg looked into the break room. "It's the perfect moment." He said, looking at Catherine, Nick and Warrick. "Sar', Judy sent it to you." Greg said, giving her a box. Nick and Cath looked at it.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Greg… Sar' has another guy…" He said, pretending to be crying.

"What do you mean?"

"It's an box, Sar'." Warrick said.

"C'mon! Open it! I want to see what is written!" Catherine said.

Sara opened the box, surprised: who could have sent that box to her?

"_Love is a flame that burns without being seen.1_" She said, reading the words written with white chocolate on the black one.

"Sounds like Shakespeare, doesn't it?"

"That's tacky!"

"Sounds lovely." Catherine said, as Grissom entered the room.

"It's not Shakespeare, Nick. Poems are not tacky, Warrick. Anyway… Cath you and Warrick have a double at Strip. Greg and Nick a robbery at a market. Sara, you're coming with me." He said, giving a strange look to Sara's chocolate.

"I want a piece of it."

"It's all yours, Nick." Sara said, giving him the box and noticing the quick smile Grissom gave her.

* * *

Greg came in Wendy's lab very furious.

"I'm gonna kill you, Wendy!" He told her, ignoring the other CSI inside there.

"Matthew, could you leave us alone for a second?"

"Sure! I don't want to be an accomplice of this crime." He said, lefting.

"Greg, you can't come in my lab, scream with me and say you're going to kill me!"

"Do you know what she did with your brilliant chocolate idea? He gave that to Nick, Wendy! I'm spending money with that and she just gives my precious money to Nick? If I knew it was going to happen, I would -"

"Greg, stop it!" She screamed, as he stopped. "Look, at the beginning it's going to be like this, because she thinks it's just a joke. But, as time pass, she'll keep the chocolate. She just need to make sure it's real."

"You, girls, are so complicated!" He looked at him, impatient.

"Greg, take a deep breathe." He did it. "Do you feel better now?" He nodded. "Good! Now, could you get out and let me work?"

"You're so sweet!"

"And that's why you love me. Now, get out and call Matthew back!"

* * *

"So you received a -" Grissom asked Sara, taking some crime scene photos.

"_…_ box? Yes. Why do everyone ask me this?"

"How many guys have you dated since you came Vegas?"

"Two, I guess…"

"That's why, Sara." He looked at her and to his camera. He repeated this action three times.

"What do you want to ask me now, Grissom?"

"How many boxes have you received?"

"Just one." He smiled, thankfully. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Curiosity."

"Are you jealous, Gilbert Grissom?"

"Of course not! Why would I, Sara Sidle? I mean… We have nothing, do we?"

"You tell me."

* * *

At next day, Sara received another box.

"So, what's written now?" Catherine asked,

"_It's a wond that hurts without being felt.2_"

"Okay… It definetly is a poem." Nick said.

"But stills tacky!" Warrick completed.

"It's _Luís Vaz de Camões_." Grissom said, entering the room.

"Oh! Someone made his homework!" Catherine said. "So… what do you have for us today, boss?"

"Catherine, you have a rape. Work solo. Nick and Greg you go with Warrick. He's going to need help. Sara we still in the same case."

"Greg, can I talk to you for a while?" Sara asked when Grissom left the room.

"Sure. I see you at the locker room, guys." They went to a corner.

"You're doing this, aren't you?"

"Of course not! Look, I know you like Grissom, okay? I lost all my hopes when I noticed this. Unfortunatelly, that's the true. I'm sorry, Sar'." He started walking and stopped. "Actually, I don't, because this means that someone out there likes you."

* * *

"So you received another box?" Grissom asked as they walked through the corridors.

"Yes. And you did your homewrok, didn't you, jealousy Grissom?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"So, why did you research the poem?" He tried to answer her, but he couldn't, because he knew she was right. "I think I'm starting to like this chocolates…" She whispered.

"Sorry…?"

"Nothing. Let's work, okay?"

* * *

On the next four days, Sara received boxes and gave them to Nick or Greg or Warrick. After six boxes, she convinced herself that the boxes wasn't just a joke and started to keep them.

"_Love is a flame that burns without being seen/I'ts a wond that hurts without being felt/It's an unhappy happiness/It's a pain that turns you crazy and doesn't hurt/It's not wanting more than good wanting/It's lonely walking amongst people/It's never being satisfied of happiness/It's a caring that wins in getting lost_." Sara repeated this to herself by the hundredth time that day.

"Don't you get tired of repeating this?" Lily, her friend, asked.

"I guess not…"

"Geez! You really need to find out who is this guy!"

"It doesn't matter, Lily."

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure it's not who I want it to be."

"Who is this?"

"_Him_, Lily."

"Oh! Your boss! But… it's forbidden, isn't it?"

"Yeah. And that's why I'm sure isn't Grissom." They heard the doorbell ringing.

"Sara Sidle?" A child asked her when she opened the door.

"Yes."

"This is for you." The child gave a packet to her and started running.

Sara closed the door and opened the packet as she sat on the sofa.

"I hope it helps you." She said, reading a card. She picked a book in her hands and looked at it. "D_ating for dummies_?" Her friend started laughing.

"I'm pretty sure it's going to help you! I don't even know who this guy is, but, darling, he knows you as good as I do."

"You was supposed to help me and not make jokes about it."

"Sorry…" She said, trying not to laugh. "I'm gonna live you and your dating manual alone… Bye." She said, living her friend.

"Dating for dummies…I'm starting to hate you again…" She told herself before start reading the manual.

* * *

"So, Sar', what was the line yesterday?" Catherine asked as she entenred the locker room.

"There was no line yesterday."

"You must be kidding us!" Nick said.

"I'm not, guys… I received just a…"

"A…?"

"A manual."

"Manual? For what?"

"Nothing, Nick."

"Don't think that, just because you won't tell me, I won't know for what was this. I'll find out."

"Right… And, as Greg says, I'm Marie Skłodowska–Curie3."

"Who?"

"Never mind! Let's go work before Grissom come here and scream with us."

* * *

"Wendy! You're fantastic!" He screamed to Wendy, entering her lab.

"Matthew, could you leave us alone for a second?"

"_Déjà vu_…" He left and Wendy closed the door.

"How many times do I need to tell you that you can't come in my lab and scream with -"

"Wendy, she is keeping the chocolates and she read the hole manual! And I'm pretty sure she is going to love the date idea."

"Geez, our plan is working! A-are you sure they both have a day-off on Friday?"

"Yes. I checked a lot of times! An I'm gonna send the dress tomorrow and, when the shift starts, I'll ask Grissom about her. Next day, Friday, I'll explain him everything about the date. And, at 8 p.m., they are going to have their date. And you are going to go ot with me on Sunday after shift."

"Good! See you on Sunday, Greg."

* * *

The doorbell ranged, waking up Sara.

"Just a second!" She yelled from her bedroom.

She opened the door and saw a big box on the floor.

"You gonna need this tomorrow. Someone will take you to our date place. Be ready at 7:30 p.m." She read the card. Sara opened the box and saw a black dress, a sandal and a purse inside there. She laughed. "Date? I'm gonna have a date with someone I don't know? Jesus! I must be crazy!"

* * *

"Grissom, can I talk to you?" Greg asked, entering his boss' room.

"What do you want now, Greg?" Grissom answered, impatient.

"I want to ask you what you feel about Sara."

"What do you mean, Greg?"

"You know what I mean, Boss."

"She's my friend, Greg. That is all."

"Yeah… Right… And I'm Marilyn Manson… I want to know what you _really_ feel and not what you tell Ecklie."

"Greg, this is my personal life, okay? It's my bussiness, not yours."

"But she's involved, so it's not only your bussiness, it's hers too."

"Greg, I'm saying that -"

"I know you love her, she loves you and you're all happy. But you can't keep living like this, okay? 'Cause someday she'll marry someone else and there's no way… So… Do you want my help?"

"For what?"

"Conquer her…" He looked at his boss. "I knew you'd like it. I'll see you after shift, at your place. See ya!" Greg just left the room, leaving a surprised Grissom behind.

* * *

The next day, Greg explained everything about a perfect date to Grissom and Sara dessed up to have her date.

At 7:30 p.m. she heard a horn and looked outside.

"Greg?" She asked, surprised.

"Before you ask, I'm not the person with whom you're gonna have a date. I'm just motorist…"

"And with whom I'm gonna have a date, Greg?"

"Didn't you discover yet?"

"Nope…"

"It's Grissom."

"You're saying that _he_ send me the chocolates, the manual and this dress?"

"Well… He sent it, but I wrote the manual and Wendy choosed the dress. Look… I know you're confused, but, if we keep talking, you're gonna be late…"

"Okay, Greg, Let's go."

"By the way, Sar', you're beautiful." He said before entereing the car.

* * *

Sara rang the doorbell and Grissom went to open the door.

"Hi.", he said.

"Hi, Grissom."

"How are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"Me too."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I heard a noise and…"

"Oh! It was my neighbor's cat.."

"Uh…"

"You're beautiful…" She smile. "…like always." He completed.

"Thank you."

"Como in." Sara came in. "Have a seat, please." She sat at the sofa. "I'm just finishing." When he though acting that he was cooking was enough, he served the food and they sat at the table.

"The food is really good. Where did you learned how to cook this?"

"My mother taught me."

"Welll. She's a good cook. And I think she wuld be very proud of you."

"This means I'm a good cook too?" She nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome.

She laughed, breaking the silence.

"What…?"

"I… I was thinking and… Your office at work has a lot of animals and things like this, but your own home doesn't have. It's strange…"

"Actually, I have, but I'm re-organizing my things."

"I'd enjoy seeing those things."

"When I finish, I'll show you."

"It sounds like an invitation for a second date, Gilbert Grissom…"

"And it is, Sara Sidle." She smiled.

After a while, they finished eating.

"Excuse me." He said. "I'll take the dishes to kitchen. " He completed, touching her hand and taking the dihes out. He came back with the desert.

"It's good." She said, after a while.

"Thank you. They kept talking and eating until Sara started to play with her food. He felt butterflies in his stomach. "I think I left my TV on. I'll go there just to check."

"Okay. Camn I use your bathroom?"

"Yes. It's the third door at the left." She disappeared.

Grissom called Greg.

"Greg, I don't hear the voice! I can't hear the voice!" He whispered.

_"Hey! Calm down. It's going to be okay. Just stay calm and go back to the table. You'll hear the voice." _

"Okay, okay…" He turned the cell phone off and sat again.

At the bathroom, Sara was trying to talk with Greg.

_"Hey, Sar'." _

"Greg, I think I spoiled everything!"

_"What happened?" _

"I did exctaly what you said I need to do about the kiss and he just said his TV was on…"

_"Sar', you're having a date with _Grissom_ and he doesn't have dates all the time. It's normal that he gets like this. Now, go there that everything is gonna be allright!" _

"Okay. Thanks, Greg!" She left the bathroom and went to dinner room.

They re-started to talk and Sara started to get closer and Grissom started to hear the voice.

"Kiss the girl…" A voice similar to Greg's said inside Grissom's mind.

He got closer to her, theuir lips almost touching, and stopped. If he did that, Sara woukld be certain he was in love with her and then there would be no way back. But, if he didn'tm he would never forgive himslf. After a thinking, he kissed her. And it was _the_ kiss.

"I love you." He said, ignoring what Greg had said. He had been expecting for that for six years and he could'nt expect anymore.

"I love you too."! She said with a smile.

They forgot the food andconversation and just kept kissing while the three last songs of the CD were playing.

"I think I should go home…" She said, as the music stopped. She knew what could come next and she wasn't _that_ sure if she wanted that.

"I'll take you home."

"No… Thank you."

"I insist, Sara."

"Okay… She said, after a while.

"They stood up and stopped at the door. He kissed her just like Greg had said: 'crossing the limits _just a little_'. Sara put his keys at the door and opened it. They couldn't do that. He was her boss and tat wasn't right. After a while, she turned around and kissed him back. Who would mind if that happen? This was their personal life and that hasn't nothing with work.

* * *

The next day, Grissom woke up with a Greg's call.

"Hey, boss." He said. Grissom looked at his watch: 8 a.m.

"Credit car? I don't want a Credit card." He said, standing up. "Just a second. "He got dressed and went to kithcen. "What do you want?" He asked, starting to do the coffee.

"How was the night?"

"It doesn't matter to you, Greg."

"It means the night was _really_ good. Has she already woken up?"

"No, she hasn't."

"Okay. Bye.

"Greg, thank you…"

"You're always welcome. Bye." He hung up.

"Who was it?" She asked, entering the room.

"Credit cards…"

"Gosh!" He looked at her clothes. She was usin _his_ t-shirt. "I hope you don't mind…" She said as she noticed his look.

"No problem… Coffee?"

"Yes." Their cell phones rand at the same time and they started to look for it.

"Congrats, Sar'! Now you're a date woman level two! Greg.", It was what the message she received said.

"Congrats, Boss! Now you're a date man level two! Greg."

"They laughed at the same time.

"My brother", she said.

"Bank…" He said.

* * *

A/N: First, I'm sorry about my English! It's worst than never because my sister couldn't correct it before the challenge ends…

I hope you like it!

Feel free to review!

Pah B. Princess

* * *

1 Love is a flame that burns wothout being seen (_Amor é um fogo que arde sem se ver_), Luís Vaz de Camões

2 Love is a flame that burns wothout being seen (_Amor é um fogo que arde sem se ver_), Luís Vaz de Camões

3 Marie Skłodowska–Curie (7 November 1867 – 4 July 1934) was a physicist and chemist of Polish upbringing and, subsequently, French citizenship. She was a pioneer in the field of radioactivity, the only person honored with Nobel Prizes in two different sciences, and the first female professor at the University of Paris.


End file.
